Future Trunks Meets Aaliyah-Charity
by Aaliyah-Charity
Summary: Hey! This is my 2nd story about Aaliyah-Charity! I hope you like it! Please R/R!


Future Trunks Meets Aaliyah-Charity   
By: Aaliyah-Charity   
Author's Note: I wanna update Left, Right, but ff.net won't let me so until then, I'll have to do other stuff! Someone help! I'll admit, it does get a little boring at first, but I   
promise it'll change soon! E-mail me at AtlBraves1025@aol.com with any   
suggestions, opinions, thoughts, comments, or whatever. Please keep the   
flames low, please! Thanks! ^_^! Thank you SO much for reviewing! Keep on doing it, I love it!   
Disclaimer: Even though I would like to, I don't own Dragon Ball/Z/GT/  
  
-----------------------------------------------------   
----------------------------------------------------------------------   
Chapter 1   
A long time ago, Mirai Trunks went to the past to warn everyone about the   
andriods. Then he came again to help fight the andriods and Cell. He came   
occasionally to tell good news, and to see what was going on with everyone.   
He even got meet Bra, his little sister, even if she never knew who he really   
was. But for a long while, he hadn't visited, so his Mother suggested to see   
what was going on. So he prepared to go see how everything and everyone was   
doing.   
He went the next day. When he landed, he saw himself go to work, then he   
heard a child's voice call out, "Bye!" Hurridly, he hid behind a tree. He   
peered out, and he saw a young child walk out, a young girl in fact.   
'She-i-i-isn't m-my d-d-d-daughter?' he thought. She was running towards the   
exact same tree he was hiding behind. He turned around, hoping she wouldn't   
find him.   
"Hi! D-Daddy? I thought you went to work! HEY! YOU GOT HAIR EXTENTIONS IN   
ONE MINUTE!?! HOW! TELL ME DADDY!" the little girl screamed.   
She jumped into his arms, which caused him to sit down. "Wheeeeeeee," she   
sang.   
"Well, I-I'm not your Daddy. Uh-who's your Daddy?" he asked, already   
knowing his name. He decided to keep himself secret, like he did with Bra.   
"His name is Trunks! Uh oh, are you one of those guys who hate me 'cause   
their girlfriend chased me? Daddy and Mother told me not to talk to   
strangers, but you don't seem too dangerous! 'Cause if you do, probably my   
Daddy, Mother, Grandpa Gohan, Granddaddy Vegeta, my Pop-Pop Goten, and   
everyone else will hunt you down! Plus you'll be as low as that monster my   
Granddaddy Vegeta told me about named 'Kakarot!' So ha-ha! Oh yeah, plus   
Mother will scream at you forever and ever and ever and ever and ever! So uh,   
be scared!" said the girl in one breath while smiling and giggling.   
Trunks decided to act scared, and said, "O-Okay. Who-Who are you?" he   
said in a sarcastic voice. The girl didn't pick up his sarcasticness, so she   
said, "Aaliyah-Charity."   
'Aaliyah-Charity. That's her name. That is my daughter's name. Hmmmm,' he   
thought.   
"S-so, guys chase you?" he asked, curious.   
"YES! IT'S SO TIREING! FIRST WOMEN SCREAM ABOUT DADDY AND THEN THEIR   
BOYFRIENDS AND/OR HUSBANDS SCREAM AND CHASE ME TOO! THEN ONE OF MY ALLIES   
HAVE TO KNOCK THEM OUT! LIKE MY GODFATHER DENDE!" she screamed in his ears.   
He blushed, slightly recovering, but then he asked,"So, what are you   
doing out here?" trying to change the subject.   
"Well, I really didn't want to, but I have to go to a doctor, 'cause I   
have practically a million gazillion syndromes! But after is what I'm afraid   
of, 'cause that's when women and their lovers chase me! Mother is not happy   
about this. Plus, I was trying to say bye to my Daddy. Hey! I know! Can you   
go with me to my visit to my doctor? Then you can protect me!" she asked.   
'This girl can talk!' he thought.   
"Uh, sure," he said, "Just tell me where it is." Aaliyah-Charity smiled and said   
happily,"Okay, let me get my bag!"   
She jumped up, grabbed his hand, and ran towards the house. She ran   
inside the house, so she could get her bag. He quickly ran back to where the   
time machine was, and put it in a capsule, and ran back, and hid a little   
beside the door.   
She came back out with a HUGE backpack.   
Trunk's jaw came open. "What is in that pack?" Aaliyah-Charity smiled and said,"   
Used-but-needs-to-be-refilled-medical-supplies!" Then she held his left hand   
with her right, and started to walk.   
"So, uh, do you have any siblings?" asked Trunks. Aaliyah-Charity laughed really   
hard, and started to roll on the ground.   
"Do I have siblings?! Do I have siblings?! DO I HAVE SIBLINGS!?!   
HAHAHAHA!!!!" Aaliyah-Charity screamed and laughed. Then she calmed down, and still   
laughing, said," I-ha, got-ha, ten-ha, ol-ha der-ha, bro-ha, thers-ha!"   
Trunks fainted anime style.   
He woke up to a jumpy Aaliyah-Charity, shaking him. "Are you okay? Do you have a   
seizure disorder like me? Are you okay? Huh? Huh? Huh?" He quickly got up and   
answered," No, I don't. Sorry. But ten older brothers?! Wow. Tell me about   
them, Aaliyah-Charity." He couldn't wait for her answer, while still being nervous.   
"Well, it's a longggg story, but it's five whole miles to the doctor.   
Okay, seven of my brothers are out of the house and have children of their   
own. I am the youngest. Ash is my oldest brother. He's twenty-nine years old.   
He has a wife named Hallie Parker. He's a vineyard grower. Uh, he lives in   
Cleveland, Ohio. He, uh, was named after that famous Pokemon trainer Ash   
Ketchum, he has two sons, who are older than me! They are Ollie, who's   
seventeen, and Romey, who is sixteen. Ollie is going to get married soon, and   
Romey is getting his lisence. Ash likes the New York Yankees, but I like the   
Atlanta Braves. Those are baseball teams, but he's one of my closest   
brothers. He gives good advice on siblings and sibling rivalry. That's   
Mother's and Daddy's first child. What do you think so far?" Aaliyah-Charity asked.   
Trunks was deep in thought as he imagined Ash, and his grandsons.   
Suddenly he snapped back into reality and answered," Yeah, sure, it's great.   
Keep on telling me."   
So Aaliyah-Charity continued," Well, my second oldest brother is Bradley, and   
that's 'cause at that time Mother was obsessed with Brad Pitt and   
Ashley-something, I forgot. My Daddy likes the Ashley girl! He's   
twenty-eight, and lives in Greenwich, England. He's married to Annie James.   
Um, he also has two sons, uh, um, uh, Sam, who's sixteen, and Fred, who's   
fifteen. He has a really cool job. He's a designer for 'Abercrombie and   
Fitch.' The bad thing is, he used to be a sexist, since most of my family is   
boys! So, what do you think of Bradley?"   
"He sounds pretty mysterious," said Trunks," Keep on going."   
Aaliyah-Charity frowned a little bit, thinking, 'I really don't want to tell him   
about Sammie. But, might as well....'   
"Well," she started," Sammie is my third oldest brother. He's   
twenty-seven, and lives in Milwalkee, Tennessee, and is married to Felicity   
Merriman. He is a very old-fashioned farmer. This time though, he has six   
kids. All boys like everyone else. Warren, fifteen, Jessie-James, fourteen,   
Dhani, fourteen, Jessie-James and Dhani are twins. Amit and Paul are also   
twins, they are thirteen, and Elvis is twelve. But the worst thing about him   
is that he is a hard-core sexist! He loves me, but he is SO sexist over all I   
do! Problem is, his wife is even sexist over females! But Daddy says not to   
hate him. How do you like Sammie?"   
"Well, I'm not sure what to say. He sounds like he has some problems," he   
answered.   
"No, he's just against females. WAYYYYYYYY worse than Bradley. The next   
brother, the fourth, is Chipper. My parents both named him Chipper, but for   
different reasons. Mother was drunk while naming him, and Daddy did it   
because of Chipper Jones, a baseball player for the Atlanta Braves. He's   
twenty-six, and he lives in New York., New York, and he's married to Whoopsie   
Lee. He has three sons, Jon, who's   
fourteen, Trunks, named after Daddy!, is thirteen, and Luciano is twelve.   
Chipper's a comedian. There used to be a rumor that he and his wife was   
cheating on each other, but that's straightened out now. How do you like   
Chipper?" asked Aaliyah-Charity.   
Trunks was honored that one of his MANY grandsons was named after him.   
"This is getting VERY interesting," he answered.   
"Well, Larry is my fifth brother. he is, uh, twenty-six, like Chipper,   
because they are twins. He lives in the Appalachian Mountains as a mountain   
man and a farmer. Daddy refused to let him become a happy pappy, which is a   
mountain man who lives on charity, and pretends to be happy, so he bacame a   
farmer also, to please Daddy. The closest town to him is Monterey, Virginia.   
He is married to MaryCall Luther, and has four sons, Frank, who's sixteen,   
Ed, who's fourteen, Seth, who's fourteen, and William, who's twelve. He has   
everything homemade, even his toothbrush! Do you like Larry? Hello? HEY!   
WHERE ARE YOU GOING?!" Aaliyah-Charity exclaimed.   
Trunks was so lost in thought, that he kept on going straight, while   
Aaliyah-Charity went right. He ran into a tree. "OW! Oh, sorry, Aaliyah-Charity. Just   
thinking of your brothers," he apoligized.   
Then Aaliyah-Charity thought of somrthing," Hey, what's your name?"   
Trunks thought,'Oh no, what do I say? Uh, I can't say Trunks. Hmm, how   
about Mirai! Yeah, I mean, it's true!'   
"It's Mirai. Please continue with your brothers," he answered.   
Aaliyah-Charity was surprised," Wow! Mirai! If you were put together with my   
Daddy, you'd be Mirai Trunks! Cool! It fits well, I mean, it's like, you're   
either his cosmic twin, or you're his future self! Maybe you guys are SO   
advanced, you can time travel! I mean, only a limited amount of people can do   
that, maybe it's a common thing in your time! Oh well, I got strange ideas   
anyways," she said when she saw the strange look on 'Mirai's' face. But then   
she continued," Okay, my sixth brother, is Gary. This is the part you'll wish   
you didn't look like Daddy's twin, maybe. Gary is twenty-five, and lives in   
Quebec, Canada. He's married to Michelle Rowland and has two sons, Francis   
and Ricardo, who's twins, are thirteen. He studies a whole lot, and I guess   
that's a good thing. Uh, here's the bad part. Uh, a WOMAN actually thought   
Daddy were gay, and Mother thought it was hilarious, so she named him Gary.   
Also, he's a sanitation engineer. And that's a fancy word for garbage man!   
Whatchu think?"   
"Uh,uh, go on," said Trunks. He was still trying to register in his brain   
about the gay part.   
"Okay. Okay, so, like, um, um, okay, so this is one of my closest   
brothers, Jeremy! He's my seventh oldest brother. He's twenty-four, and is   
currently married to Sara Conford LeeAnn, and he's named when Mother went to   
aerobics class, and - "   
Charity was cut short when suddenly a voice rang out,   
"TRUNKSSSSSSSS!!!!"   
To Be Continued   
Who is this mysterious voice? A crazy woman? A jealous man? 'Mother?' One of   
Aaliyah-Charity's brothers? Allies? Enemies?   
Find out in Chapter 2!   



End file.
